


conflagration

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingis, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Fertility kink, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Impregnation, Knotting, Lots of Babies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Obi-Wan, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Toys, a bit of praise kink, alien dick, come eatting, is this xenophilia?, lubrication, multiorgasmic omega, over thinking alien dick, the healing power of banging it out, the usual vaguely coercive dynamics of A/B/O sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Omega Obi-Wan goes into heat in the council chambers. The alphas are happy to oblige. Now with unplanned second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh, have some porn in a rather vague framework? this is what happens when i'm without internet for more than a couple days.

The heat had been building since he was freed from Ventress’ prison. Obi-Wan hadn't realized at first; it had been years since his last heat, and he'd been under the assumption that his suppressants were still effective since the healers hadn't said anything. But by the time he reached the council chambers the suspicion had awaken in his mind, and as he entered, he could smell the heavy musk of the alphas on the council. 

With a moan, Obi-Wan staggered. Saesee Tiin, being the closest, caught him, and they scented one another on instinct. The big Iktotchi let out a low groan as he got a nose full of fertile omega pheromones. Obi-Wan whimpered as he got a full dose of potent alpha scent and his heat kicked into high gear. 

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan begged, trying to squirm out of his clothes. 

“Saesee?” Mace Windu asked.

“Heat,” Saesee grunted, holding himself in check with all his inner strength. “He needs a knot, and if he doesn't get it soon,” he trailed off. They all knew just how torturous it was for an omega in heat to be denied. 

“Obi-Wan?” Mace asked, and dilated blue eyes swung to him. 

“Please alpha,” Obi-Wan begged, and Saesee groaned, dropping his head to nuzzle at Obi-Wan’s hair and neck. Saesee was head and shoulders taller than Obi-Wan, and certain that even with the blessings of omega physiology and the forgiving nature of an omega in heat, he’d barely fit inside Obi-Wan. Mace swore softly, his own alpha mating instincts taking notice. He'd always acknowledged Obi-Wan’s beauty, but he'd never before wanted so badly to fuck the young Master. 

“Here bring him,” Yoda commanded. Although technically still within the age range for his species to be sexually active, Yoda thought of all the Jedi as his children, and had zero urge to mate with _any_ of them. Saesee closed his eyes and gathered his strength, then lifted Obi-Wan and carried him to the Grand Master. Obi-Wan mewled, rubbing enticingly against Saesee. “Obi-Wan,” Yoda commanded, and Obi-Wan stared at him blearily. Yoda touched Obi-Wan’s head with his fingers, letting the Force wash over him. Yoda could not prevent the heat, but he could keep it from clouding Obi-Wan’s reason for a little while. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at Yoda, then up at Saesee. “Masters? I - I don’t feel - something is wrong isn’t it?”

“Wrong, nothing is,” Yoda said firmly, because he would not denounce Obi-Wan’s natural instincts as immoral. It had been years since they had an omega present in the Order, and they had endeavoured to treat Obi-Wan like any other Padawan, any other Knight. They hadn’t always succeeded in their efforts, they were all rather protective of Obi-Wan. “In heat you are.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Too long - suppressants ran out. I - I thought I had longer. She - she said she was going to leave me to die, that the unsatisfied heat would kill me even if separation from the Force and lack of nourishment didn’t. She - she threatened to have Alpha-17 rape me to death, but I - I thought it wouldn’t hit until later.” The alphas on the council growled at that, not only the threat to the omega, but the cruelty of such a fate for one thought of as part of their pack.

“Contraception, you are on?” Yoda asked.

“Yes Master, I have an implant to prevent conception. It will need replacement within the year, as it is the decade version and I had it inserted around the time of my Knighting,” Obi-Wan answered. 

“Remove it early would you?” Yoda asked, and Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. “Later, you were to be asked. A seat on the Council offered, and also - “ here Yoda paused, and flicked his ears slightly with something like distress. “To breed you, the others wish. A great service to us, to the Order, this would be.”

“I - I would be honoured,” Obi-Wan confessed, flushing heatedly at the thought of being bred by some of the strongest alphas in the Order. “They - is one offer contingent on the other?” he asked. “I - I am - that is to say - I can’t imagine you would wish me on the Council,” he confessed. “I - I am honoured the offer is made, but I - what wisdom could I offer that the Council does not already have a wealth of? I know - I know I’m good for little other than breeding.”

At that, the alphas of the council made various noises of distress, Adi Gallia half rising from her seat. Saesee’s hold on Obi-Wan tightened as he let out a low sound not unlike a growl. Obi-Wan moaned, rocking against Saesee, savouring the possessive grasp of Saesee’s massive hands, the strength and size of the Iktotchi. He could feel hot press of Saesee’s cock through the layers of clothing that separated them, and tried very hard not to imagine how it would feel to be split open on that thickness - Iktotchi were rumoured to be quite well endowed, and Saesee felt approximately the size of Obi-Wan’s forearm.

“Linked, the offers are _not_ ,” Yoda said firmly. “A seat on the Council, you are offered. Contingent on breeding, this is not. Knotted, you need to be. In question that is not. Bred, you need not be, if your wish, that is not.” Obi-Wan flustered at the strength of Yoda’s admonition. Did he wish to be bred? Again he tried not to think about Saesee’s massive cock, about Mace Windu and the other alphas of the High Council knotting him one after another, filling him with their potent seed, sparking life in his belly. He tried not to think about his belly swelling as life grew in him, little Jedi for the creche. He tried, and ultimately failed, moaning as he trembled against Saesee.

“You will always be a Master of this Order Obi-Wan,” Mace affirmed, his voice low and husky. “You have been regarded as a future member of this Council for years, but we knew that your priority for now was raising your Padawan to Knighthood, and did not want to split your efforts between two equally important duties. But you will be a Master of this Council regardless of whether or not you allow us to knot you or breed you.” 

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly at that. Although he knew and trusted all the Masters of the Council, he knew Mace better, and trusted him more. Mace was someone he thought of as a friend, someone he trusted almost implicitly. Someone he had long hidden a crush on, if he was honest with himself. The idea of Mace knotting him had long been a fantasy of Obi-Wan’s. To be offered that was quite the temptation. He glanced around the room. The betas on the Council watched, but not with the same avid interest as the alphas, who were all staring almost covetously at the omega in their midst. 

Mace. Saesee. Adi. Eeth Koth. Agen Kolar. Plo Koon. All watched him with a glint of lust in their eyes. Obi-Wan, rather than feeling unnerved as he often had by signs of sexual interest in the past, felt - pleased. Proud. They were looking at him, _seeing_ him, _desiring. him_. Obi-Wan moaned, feeling his entrance blossom open as slick wet the backs of his thighs. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped. “Breed me, please,” he all but begged. 

“Medical supervision, there will be,” Yoda warned the other alphas, then coded a message to the Halls of Healing. The betas on the Council nodded and began filing out even as Saesee began striping off Obi-Wan’s clothing. It didn’t take long for a beta healer to arrive with the tools to locate and remove Obi-Wan’s contraceptive implant, cushions and blankets to nest comfortably in during his heat, and a number of large cases of other necessities - food and water and a great deal of lube in case Obi-Wan’s natural slick production couldn’t keep up with the number of alphas knotting him. 

“Your first, you will decide,” Yoda told Obi-Wan even as he was laid naked on the cushions, and Obi-Wan’s eyes fell immediately on Mace. 

“You’re sure?” Mace asked, his voice low and rough even as he began to disrobe. 

“Yes alpha. You, wanted you for so long,” Obi-Wan confessed. It felt - so liberating to admit to his desires. “Want your knot, want you to plant babies in me.” Mace growled softly at that, stroking his already aching erection. 

“I will wait as long as I can,” Saesee declared. He was physically the largest, and his desire not to hurt the omega would be enough, he hoped, to keep him in check. Obi-Wan looked up at the Iktotchi with a soft smile, reaching out his hand. 

“I know you won’t hurt me alpha,” Obi-Wan said warmly, touched by Saesee’s restraint. Saesee nodded stiffly, and then Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of distress that had all the alphas glaring at the Healer, who had used Obi-Wan’s distraction to cut the implant out of his arm. Obi-Wan moaned softly, thrilled at the protectiveness of the alphas, then rolled onto his belly and shifted by instinct into classic presentation pose. By that time Yoda was out the door.

Mace groaned softly. Obi-Wan was utterly beautiful despite having only been just checked out from medical. He was thinner than usual, his hair a bit longer and shaggier, but to Mace - Force their omega was pretty. All soft skin and gleaming red-brown hair that would glint gold when he’d been in the sun a little. It took two strides for Mace to cross to Obi-Wan, and he reached out, running his hands over Obi-Wan’s warm silken skin, down to his firm buttocks. 

Mace spread Obi-Wan wide, and Obi-Wan moaned, a squirt of slick dribbling down his thighs. Mace licked his lips. Obi-Wan was dripping, and this close Mace could smell how eager their omega was, how ready to be knotted and bred. All the same, he pressed two fingers to Obi-Wan’s hole to ensure he was relaxed enough. Obi-Wan moaned loudly as he was penetrated for the first time, Mace’s fingers sliding in easily as Obi-Wan’s body sucked him deep. 

“So ready,” Mace murmured appreciatively, frigging Obi-Wan with his fingers. Obi-Wan was impossibly slick, warm and velvety, grasping eagerly at the penetration. Obi-Wan moaned, slicking repeatedly as his body prepared for breeding and bearing. 

“Please, please alpha, please, knot me,” Obi-Wan begged, and Mace closed that last step, hooking his fingers to pull Obi-Wan open. Obi-Wan orgasmed as Mace’s blunt cockhead pressed against his rim, slick splattering over Mace’s erection and thighs. Mace grunted sharply and seated himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Obi-Wan mewled at that, grinding back as he continued to orgasm. 

“Easy sweetheart,” Mace growled, and leaned forward, his weight trapping Obi-Wan against the cushions as he began to thrust deep and hard. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, skating on the edge of ecstasy. Mace swore softly, pounding more rapidly and biting at Obi-Wan’s shoulders, conscientiously staying away from the mating gland on the neck. Obi-Wan mewled and began to keen, clenching around Mace as he orgasmed again and again, growing wetter and tighter. With a final grunt, Mace slammed home one last time as his knot ballooned inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan squeezed tight around the knot, squealing in ecstasy as he orgasmed once more. 

“So good,” Mace murmured, nuzzling at Obi-Wan’s shoulders, gently kissing the places where he’d broken skin or left reddened bite marks behind in his frenzy. Obi-Wan purred beneath him, continuing to clench around Mace’s knot, milking hot bursts of come from the alpha. They would remain linked for some time, Mace orgasming repeatedly, filling Obi-Wan with his seed. The healer brought them water and cubed fruit while they remained knotted, gently touching the few places where Mace had broken skin with healing Force, closing the marks but not fully healing them, understanding that both alpha and omega needed some physical reminders. 

After a quarter of an hour or so, Mace carefully eased free. The haze of lust had faded slightly, but he was self aware enough to realize he would succumb again. Obi-Wan whimpered as Mace’s deflating knot popped from within him, followed by a gob of semen. Reaching back, Obi-Wan caught the seed against his thigh with his fingers and stuffed both into his wet and wanting hole, moaning softly at the tease of his too-small fingers. 

“Oh kark yes,” Adi purred, striding forward and practically hip checking Mace out of the way. She sank her fingers into Obi-Wan, her whole hand pushing into him with relative ease. Obi-Wan cried out eagerly, bowing his back in offering. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up,” Adi promised, and shifted her hand so she was pulling Obi-Wan open. A moment later, she was pushing her pseudo-penis into Obi-Wan. Like the other alphas who had watched Obi-Wan’s first mating, she was already incredibly aroused by the pheromones filling the room and the omega’s willing submission. It didn’t take Adi long to knot herself to Obi-Wan, her hips undulating gently as her seed was milked into him. 

“Good boy,” Adi crooned, rubbing her hands and body over as much of Obi-Wan as she could reach, kissing his neck and shoulders and back. “Such a sweet omega, you’re doing so well baby, you’re so sweet, so wet and open for me, that’s it, milk me, good boy,” she praised, and Obi-Wan trembled under her, orgasming repeatedly and clenching around her knot. She wasn’t as large as Mace, but she filled him just as pleasantly, and Obi-Wan could feel the pulses of her hot semen flooding him as they remained tied. Behind her, the others were negotiating the order in which they would mount Obi-Wan. 

Plo Koon ended up next, and he strode forward eagerly when Adi had eased free. Gently Plo turned Obi-Wan onto his back, and Obi-Wan moaned softly as his legs fell open in invitation. He lifted his knees up near his ears, offering himself. Plo’s respirator hissed loudly as he let out a breath of anticipation, and then he was pressing his vent against Obi-Wan’s anus. 

Obi-Wan moaned as Plo’s wet cock eased from within Plo’s body into Obi-Wan’s. The Kel Doran’s shaft was thinner than that of most humans, but much longer and slightly prehensile, sinking deeper into Obi-Wan than Mace or Adi had. Obi-Wan mewled, touching his stomach in wonder. 

Behind his mask, Plo smirked. All Kel Dorans were pysically what humans would term intersex, and only designated themselves male and female for the ease of outsiders who tended to think of sex in binaries. Generally, alphas and the betas who preferred the penetrating act designated themselves male, those who preferred receiving penetration or the rare omega designating themselves female. When two Kel Dorans formed a committed pair though, usually both would end up pregnant when they engaged in a fully mutual mating. 

Plo couldn’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan was capable of fathering a child; not all omegas were, and even fewer made the attempt. Without the Force, it was likely Obi-Wan wouldn’t be capable of conceiving with Plo or Saesee, but with the Force, all things were possible, and Plo was all but certain that Obi-Wan would bear him a child, if not from this mating then from another in the future. That thought was enough to engage Plo’s knot, and he pulsed deep inside Obi-Wan, who sighed happily for having pleasured his alpha.

Kel Dorans, along with their more narrow cocks, didn’t have knots that inflated as large as those of a human alpha, and so Plo was able to ease free a bit sooner than Mace or Adi had been able to. Knowing that the others would be rapidly losing what little patience remained to them in the mating fever, Plo slipped out, the last few spurts of his orgasm trickling down his own vent. He’d introduced a fair bit of semen from Mace and Adi to his own system, and made a mental note to check in with the healers himself. Despite the poor timing, he wouldn’t be averse to a pregnancy if the seed took. 

Eeth and Agen were talking quietly between themselves, but finally Agen came forward. Plo blinked. He’d never much thought about Zabrak physiology, and couldn’t help but be glad he’d never desired a Zabrak. Agen’s cock was significantly thicker but a bit shorter than human average, the swollen tip ringed with barbs, with a knobbed, bulbous shaft. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide when he was confronted with Agen’s erection, moaning and trying to spread himself even wider as his pucker fluttered with need. Agen let out a husky chuckle, stepping forward to push his cock against Obi-Wan’s leaking entrance. 

Agen rubbed against Obi-Wan a few times, getting his cock thoroughly lubricated. While Zabrak alphas didn’t form knots in the same way many other humanoids did, the barbs ringing the head of his cock would hold him inside his partner while he was fully aroused, and in a Zabrak would stimulate ovulation as well. If things went as he desired, he’d have the added bonus of sharing Obi-Wan’s slick heat with Eeth, and the thickness of their two erections would be more than enough to pleasure the omega. 

Carefully Agen pushed in. Once he was seated to the hilt, he gently clutched Obi-Wan close and rolled them both so Eeth could cover Obi-Wan simultaneously from behind. Obi-Wan moaned as Agen’s thickness pulsed inside him, then again as the barbs latched them together. The pre-orgasmic secretions the Zabrak emitted had Obi-Wan clenching almost convulsively, his inner muscle rippling around Agen’s thick shaft and driving them both toward ecstasy.

“Can you take more sweetheart?” Eeth asked, rubbing Obi-Wan’s lower back and frotting his engorged cock against Obi-Wan’s slick entrance. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to understand the question, and then he whimpered in overwhelmed pleasure at the very idea. 

“Please, please,” Obi-Wan moaned, clenching even tighter around Agen. “Feels so good, please.” 

“Easy now, ease up,” Agen urged. Obi-Wan moaned, and for a moment he couldn’t help but clench repeatedly, orgasming helplessly. Slowly though he could relax his entrance a little. The blunt head of Eeth’s cock slowly spread Obi-Wan open even wider, and he mewled in pleasure as the barbs slowly pressed into him, followed by the knobs of Eeth’s shaft. Obi-Wan cried out at that, stretched wider than he ever imagined he could. 

“Shh, you’re alright,” Mace murmured, offering Obi-Wan his returned erection. With a moan, Obi-Wan took the head into his mouth, settling back down against Agen as Eeth slowly eased into him to the hilt. Soon Obi-Wan was suckling dazedly as his body clenched repeatedly around the two Zabraks, pleasuring them without them thrusting repeatedly, which would have likely torn him open. 

“Good boy,” Mace soothed. “You’re doing so good sweetheart. You’re going to give us so many babes.” At that, Obi-Wan came so hard he blacked out for a few moments. When he came to, Agen and Eeth were both filling him with their releases, their orgasms triggered by the tight clench of Obi-Wan’s pleasure. Knowing it would ease things, Obi-Wan consciously clenched around the two Zabraks, milking their come into his fertile body. Mace groaned softly, and then Obi-Wan was swallowing down the Korun’s seed as Mace pulsed in his mouth.

With their barbed cocks and the danger they presented to the omega, Agen and Eeth took the utmost care in easing free of Obi-Wan. They waited until they were fully soft inside him, their shafts dripping with the mix of semen and slick that filled Obi-Wan. Finally though Obi-Wan was empty, stretched wide open and dripping come. All the alphas groaned at the visual. Obi-Wan was clearly nearly at his limit and yet needed more, needed to be assured he had pleasured all of them before his mating urge would let him rest. 

Saesee stepped forward, his cock fully extended and engorged. He was even larger than Obi-Wan had imagined, longer and thicker than even Mace’s muscular forearm, the head of his cock flared like that of the Iktotchis’ caprinaen ancestors. Obi-Wan moaned helplessly, going limp. Saesee gently rolled Obi-Wan back onto his belly and spread Obi-Wan’s legs as wide as possible to accommodate his broader frame. Carefully he nudged his flaring cockhead into Obi-Wan’s slick, lax entrance, and Obi-Wan cried out as he was pressed open around the massive girth, his rim smooth with the stretch. 

“Relax,” Saesee commanded, and Obi-Wan writhed, nearly sobbing in apprehension. “Relax,” Saesee reiterated, and put the strength of the Force behind it. Obi-Wan went utterly limp, and Saesee sank in a few centimetres before Obi-Wan’s instinctive resistance kicked in and he began the clench around the massive intruder. Saesee grit his teeth, trying to keep from simply slamming in to the hilt. Like the Zabraks, Iktotchi didn’t form knots, but the flared head would keep him as deep as he needed to be when he filled their omega, then prevent his seed from spilling back out.

“Ease up sweetheart,” Adi urged soothingly. “Relax sweetheart, let him fill you. You know you need it, let him fill you up.” Obi-Wan whimpered, but slowly relaxed under Adi’s gentle ministrations. Saesee nodded thankfully at her, slowly pushing into Obi-Wan centimetre by centimetre until he was finally fully sheathed. Obi-Wan was sobbing by that time, his body wracked with rolling orgasms and strained from the massive penetration. 

“Let go,” Saesee said almost gently, and Obi-Wan came so hard he blacked out again. Saesee let out a low grunt as Obi-Wan went lax under him, and then he leaned down over the omega and thrust deep and hard, grinding himself against Obi-Wan each time he bottomed out. The other alphas couldn’t help but watch in awe, feeling the restraint Saesee had to employ to keep from tearing Obi-Wan open. Finally, with a low bellow, Saesee slammed into Obi-Wan once, twice, and came. 

Obi-Wan came around as what felt like gallons of semen were pumped into him. He gurgled wordlessly, his mind utterly blank. He could feel each individual spurt of hot seed splash impossibly deep inside him. He whimpered softly as another sensation crept through him. Force. He could - he could feel his body opening and accepting the gift of life. Obi-Wan orgasmed helplessly as he felt himself conceive, the Force practically broadcasting that Saesee was planting - at least one baby in him. The other alphas stared, and then grinned. 

It took another hour for Saesee’s erection to subside enough that he could detach himself from Obi-Wan, and the Healer rushed in before any of the other alphas could step forward, gently rolling Obi-Wan onto his back and checking his entrance to ensure he hadn’t torn open from the Iktotchi’s massive penetration. 

Obi-Wan drank eagerly when the Healer provided water, nuzzling into the beta’s softer affection and accepting food and more drink. Slightly ashamed at the silent reprimand, Mace forced himself back from instinctive aggression at someone else providing for their omega. The Healer too was part of their pack, all the Jedi trained to think of themselves as a unit.

“How is he?” Mace asked, careful to keep the aggression from his voice. 

“He’s doing well,” the Healer said. “From what I’m feeling, he’s hyperfertile after being on suppressants so long, so while Master Tiin’s already impregnated him, it’s likely that it will be a bi if not multi zygotic pregnancy, possibly with multiple impregnators. Given physiological differences and ease of hybridization, it’s most likely that Masters Kolar and Koth will also pass on their genes, as will you Master Windu.”

“I will have a child,” Plo said with certainty. “If not this mating, in the future. I felt it will be so.” The Healer blinked, then shrugged. 

“Entirely possible,” the Healer accepted. “While humans and Zabraks hybridize easily, I’ve never heard of a human Kel Doran hybrid, but all things are possible with the Force. This is, for instance, the first hybridization between Iktotchi and human I’ve known of, provided the fertilized ovum implants properly and is carried to term.” 

“And me?” Adi asked, let down more than she’d anticipated by the idea of not impregnating Obi-Wan.

“Statistically, female alphas don’t impregnate their omegas as successfully as male alphas do, but there are a lot of contributing factors,” the Healer said. “It’s less likely, but certainly not out of the realm of the possible. Part of this is dependant on how many ovum are released by the omega. Given physiological differences, Master Tiin’s and Master Koon’s sperm has a head start. Given difficulty of hybridization, you and Master Windu have an advantage. It’s impossible to say, and given the likelihood of multiples, we may not know exactly who’s succeeded until some months from now.”

“Honestly, knowing Obi-Wan he’ll give each of us a babe for fear of disappointing someone,” Mace said somewhat sadly. The Healer just shrugged. 

“For now, let him rest as much as possible between matings. Don’t fight your instincts to the point of frenzy though,” the Healer warned. “The room is in lockdown until Master Kenobi’s heat passes.” With that, the Healer eased a plug into the limp omega, knowing it would ease any mating anxiety felt between mountings, and also keep the omega ready for the alphas and help prevent injury. Adi climbed into the nest next to Obi-Wan and spooned around him, crooning softly. Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily, and Adi silently pressed a sleep suggestion on him. 

A few hours later, Obi-Wan woke to the feel of the plug easing from within him. He clenched down with a whimper, not wanting to be empty. Warm hands rubbed along his arms, and he was wordlessly soothed. The plug slipped free, and Obi-Wan nearly wept as he clenched on nothingness. A moment later though, warm flesh pressed against his entrance. Obi-Wan moaned, pushing back eagerly. The head popped in easily, and Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction. 

“There you go baby,” Mace husked against Obi-Wan, running his hands covetously over the omega’s flat belly and chest. “Just keep my cock warm for a little bit, nice and full okay?” Obi-Wan purred, rubbing back against Mace eagerly. “Good boy,” Mace praised, and Adi shifted from where she had been watching to sit near Obi-Wan’s head. He nuzzled up between her legs without prompting, licking at her labia before sucking at her clit. 

“So sweet,” Adi praised, feeling her clit engorge into the pseudo-penis. Only when in a presence of an omega in heat did human female alphas exhibit this characteristic, although they typically had larger and more sensitive clitorises than female betas due to the larger amount of erectile tissue present. “That’s it, swallow it down so I can fuck your throat.” Obi-Wan moaned and obeyed, eyes rolling in pleasure as Mace and Adi began slowly rolling their hips in unison.

They kept Obi-Wan full and orgasmic for some time before their own needs sped their thrusts. Adi wrapped her fingers around the base of her erection, preventing her from knotting in Obi-Wan’s mouth. While she wasn’t sure what the outcome would be if she did, she didn’t want to risk choking or suffocating their omega. 

“Kark,” Mace swore, knotting himself to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan moaned, his orgasm softer and hazier than before. As the heat progressed, and he was repeatedly mounted, he’d grow less and less lucid, until animal need completely suppressed higher intellect and his existence narrowed to his hole and the cocks filling it. 

When Mace finally disengaged, Eeth was there to fill Obi-Wan. The Zabrak was less patient this time though, and rutted more roughly into Obi-Wan, ensuring his barbs sank deep. Obi-Wan gurgled in pleasure and started orgasming almost immediately, his clenching soon milking the first spurts of Eeth’s long release from his knobbed cock. 

The next few matings followed quickly, Agen, Saesee and Plo mounting Obi-Wan one after the other, taking Obi-Wan as hard and fast as they dared. Obi-Wan sank into the fog of lust and pleasure, orgasming repeatedly, and fading in and out of consciousness as he was bred. By the time the group of alphas sated themselves and their omega a few days later, Obi-Wan’s belly was swollen with the amount of semen that had been pumped into him. 

When Obi-Wan returned to himself fully, he was curled between Saesee and Plo in a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor, the other alpha Councillors sleeping curled up in their chairs. Obi-Wan let out a low sound of distress, and the alphas were almost instantly all awake and hovering, trying to determine what was wrong and how to soothe him. Obi-Wan quieted, blinking up at them as he slowly got his bearings. As memory returned, he flushed, but began to understand. 

The discomfort was from being relentlessly bred. Obi-Wan had been in heat for days, although he couldn’t determine exactly how long. He remembered the first round of matings, but not much more other than pleasure and insatiable need. There was a plug filling him, also, he was bloated with enough semen that his belly was visibly - if only slightly - rounded. 

Tentatively Obi-Wan reached out in the Force, reading his alphas and himself. Their concern was for him, for the potential children he carried too, but mostly for him, and as much for him as their friend and fellow Master as for their omega. With that, he turned further inward, then moaned as he realized what he was feeling. It was going to be a very long - 

“Master Tiin, how long do Iktotchi generally gestate?” Obi-Wan asked nervously.

“Thirteen standard months,” Saesee said, then grimaced as he felt Obi-Wan’s spike of alarm. “I take it this is vastly different than the gestational period of humans?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan laughed, his worry seeping into the Force. “Humans generally gestate for nine standard months, shorter for multiples.”

“Humans and Zabraks regularly hybridize even without the Force despite that Zabraks tend to gestate for six months,” Agen reminded.

“And with the Force, and with your omega physiology, it is likely you could carry successfully to term, even if that term is not standard for Iktotchi kids,” the Healer said. “May I?” Obi-Wan nodded, and the Healer approached, laying their hands on Obi-Wan’s swollen belly and gently wrapping Obi-Wan in the Force. Obi-Wan settled as the bloated feeling eased a bit, sighing with relief. “I’m reading - eight? Eight implantations, I think. Heterozygotic twins for Masters Tiin and Koon, one implantation from each of the rest of you, although given omega fertility, there may end up being more than eight younglings.”

“Force,” Mace breathed, sitting hurriedly. Obi-Wan smiled wanly. He had felt the same. 

“Given the - space constraints,” the Healer said with a slight smile, “we may have to perform a caesarian as soon as doing so is safe for the younglings and have them fully mature in incubators. Carrying a pair of Iktotchi-human hybrids to term would be more than enough strain on a human body, omega resilience or no. Carrying this brood to full term when we have other options would be silly.”

“The war,” Obi-Wan asked carefully, leaning back against Saesee’s bulk. The Iktotchi gently caressed Obi-Wan’s belly, a little awed that he’d planted not one but two kids in the much smaller Master. 

“Your elevation to Councillor will likely be moved up,” Mace said thoughtfully. “You’ll have plenty to do, but you’ll be restricted to the planet, if not the Temple. Frankly I would like to lock you in a small room and keep you there for the duration, but I’m well aware you’d quite rightly slit my throat if I tried to impose that sort of restriction on you.”

“Later in the pregnancy, you will almost certainly be confined to bedrest,” the Healer warned. “Even if you were ‘only’ carrying a single pup we’d restrict your movements a great deal. Despite the wonders of omega physiology, human male bodies simply cannot bear the strain of pregnancy for the duration. Now, do you need your alphas to remain while I go over the very general basics of pregnancy?”

“Need? Probably not,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I’d like them to stay though, if it isn’t an imposition.”

“No imposition,” Mace promised, and Obi-Wan flushed, then looked back to the healer. 

“Within the next few days the zygotes will implant fully. The cells will be dividing in short order, and within the week amniotic sacs will form. In two weeks, you’ll start showing the more obvious early pregnancy symptoms; morning sickness, sore breasts, and frequent urination are all common. Given the number of fertilized ovum, and due to hybridization, you’ll likely have particularly bad symptoms,” the Healer said almost apologetically. 

“We’ll be checking in on you weekly if not more frequently. You will gain weight. Frankly, you need to gain weight even outside the pregnancy, and a good deal of it needs to be fat, because right now you’re borderline. You need more fat reserves to safely carry the younglings, and also to successfully develop pseudo mammaries if you intend to breastfeed,” the Healer continued.

“I do,” Obi-Wan said with a flush. The alphas all smiled indulgently, pleased by the mental picture of Obi-Wan a bit heavier, breasts full and a babe nursing. 

“Good, it’s quite beneficial for babies health, and with almost guaranteed premature birth, they’ll need the antibodies breastmilk provides,” the Healer said with a smile. “We need you at least ten kilos heavier for general health, but I don’t want you entirely inactive either. Gentle exercise should be possible, and is encouraged for some months yet. At some point we’ll take your level of exercise into consideration with regard to miscarriage risks, but you’ll probably be too large do anything risky before too long. I’ll send readings to Master Kenobi, and any of the alphas that wish.”

“I wish to be as involved as Obi-Wan will allow,” Plo offered, and Obi-Wan smiled warmly up at the Kel Doran. He had always liked Master Koon, and the thought of the pregnancy bringing them closer pleased him immensely. “As do I,” Mace said, and the others all nodded in turn, signalling their intention to be involved in the pregnancy. Obi-Wan flushed with delight, snuggling even closer to Saesee. The Iktotchi’s big hands cuddled him close, gently running over his belly and down between his legs. 

“And my Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. “Who will care for him when I am confined?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Plo said soothingly. Obi-Wan hesitated, but nodded. He was trusting the alphas with a great deal already. He would have to trust they would take care of him, and his Padawan. 

“For now, I want you to keep plugged as long and as often as you can bear it,” the Healer said. “Eat small, frequent meals. Lots of proteins and fats. If you have food cravings, indulge them, that’s your body’s way of telling you it’s lacking in a specific nutrient. I’ll prescribe a prenatal vitamin programme that will hopefully help, but given the number of different biologies you’re going to be balancing, I doubt there will be an easy solution to making sure you fulfill all the dietary needs of you litter. 

“You’re also going to start craving sex around the beginning of the second trimester,” the Healer continued, ignoring the blush that heated Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “If it’s something you’re comfortable with, I advise a permanent mating bond with one or more of your alphas. From what Master Yoda said, these six will be your alphas for the foreseeable future, but there’s no prohibition against you accepting other alphas or even betas during your heats. Who you mate with is your prerogative.” Obi-Wan nodded, burrowing into Saesee. The Iktotchi, who had spent so much of his life shunned by his peers was utterly charmed by Obi-Wan’s artless affection.

“I - I don’t want to hurt him,” Saesee said softly, running his hands gently over Obi-Wan, fondling flat breasts and firm belly. “It - it won’t harm him or the kids for me to take him while he’s carrying?”

“It will take significantly more preparation without the heat easing the way, but you won’t harm him if you use adequate lubrication and stretch him properly,” the Healer promised, and Obi-Wan keened softly, the very idea arousing him. The Healer snorted softly. “And he’s clearly willing.”

“Obi-Wan, hold on a little longer, okay?” Mace urged, and Obi-Wan hiccoughed, then nodded obediently, blushing. “Where do you want to live? I still live in quarters that have a Padawan room, and I believe Adi does too?” Adi nodded. “You’re more than welcome to stay in your own quarters with Anakin if that’s where you’re most comfortable, or we can move you to the old family quarters.”

“I - at first I should like to stay where I am,” Obi-Wan said. “I - I would like all of you to have my door codes though.” He flushed, rubbing himself against Saesee. The steady pressure of the plug was making him almost unbearably horny, despite that he’d been exceptionally well bred. 

“Take him to his room, fuck him out again,” the Healer directed with a smile. “I’ll comm about coming by tomorrow, or once he’s settled. Congratulations omega.” Obi-Wan flushed, nodding. 

“I will bring him, but I doubt he’s ready to take me again,” Saesee said softly, his chest rumbling under Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“I - I need to speak to Anakin alone,” Obi-Wan warned them as they approached his rooms. The alphas nodded, and Obi-Wan entered the apartment alone. His Padawan was pacing the front room, and Anakin took two large steps towards Obi-Wan before he stopped short, eyes widening. 

“They didn’t,” Anakin growled. “They wouldn’t dare.”

“I asked them to,” Obi-Wan cut in firmly, drawing himself up. He was naked under Mace’s robe, the material smelling strongly of sex and Mace and Saesee. “I could have refused them individually or as a group and ridden out my heat alone. It probably would have fractured if not broken my mind. I had a choice. Maybe not the best choice, but it was mine to make, and I chose to be bred.”

“How many?” Anakin demanded, crowding close to Obi-Wan. 

“How many bred me or how many pups have they planted in me?” Obi-Wan asked for clarification, and Anakin spluttered. 

“Both,” Anakin grit out. 

“I was bred by Masters Windu, Tiin, Koon, Kolar, Koth, and Gallia,” Obi-Wan listed off. “There are eight pups at last count.” Anakin goggled at that. While omegas were rare and often found themselves surrounded by a cadre of protective mates, he’d never heard of a successful pregnancy with so many kits. “They’ll be visiting often through the pregnancy, and once I’m on bed rest, which I’m told will likely happen sooner rather than later, they will assist me with your training.” Anakin spluttered again, unable to speak in the face of such news. “Now, I’m going to ask them in. I imagine Master Koon probably won’t stay the night, but at least one of them will.” 

With that news, Anakin stomped off to his room. If the door had been slammable, Obi-Wan was sure it would be banged emphatically closed. With a sigh, he went back to the door and palmed it open. His alphas crowded close around him, feeling his distress. Adi gathered him into a hug, and soon he was bundled into his bed between her and Mace. The others moved about quietly, and after a little while, they laid a number of mattresses on the floor, and then Obi-Wan was nestled among all his mates. He purred softly, rubbing against them until Eeth turned him face down and gently began easing the thick plug from within him.

Eeth, then Plo took him before Adi knelt in front of him, her legs splayed wide. Obi-Wan leaned up and licked into her labia, moaning softly with pleasure as Agen followed Plo. Adi spoke soft encouragement as Obi-Wan ate her out. With his heat passed and with it his powerful pheromones, her physiology was all but indistinguishable from that of a beta female, and so her clit only engorged a little, rather than extending out to a pseudo penis. Obi-Wan still pleasured her to orgasm though, and her release splashed over his face when she came. 

Sated, Obi-Wan let himself be plugged back up, and Adi gently stroked her fingers through his hair until he slept. Plo and Saesee left while Obi-Wan dozed, and when he woke, Agen had prepared food for them. Obi-Wan ate cradled in Mace’s lap, hand fed by his alphas. It was terribly indulgent of them, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but adore them for it. Their care and concern sparked the desire that still lingered in the wake of Obi-Wan’s heat, and Mace, Agen, Eeth, and Adi shared Obi-Wan for a few more rounds of thoroughly pleasurable sex until they once more curled up together and slept.

Obi-Wan woke feeling sore in the morning, come crusted on the insides of his thighs, flaking from his skin. He was unbearably open and empty; despite the pain, the ache of need was stronger. Obi-Wan hissed softly as he forced a finger into his hole, and then Adi was gently pulling his hand away. Her slender fingers gently rubbed bacta over his swollen entrance, then began to stretch and scissor. Obi-Wan came stretched around her hand, begging breathlessly for just a little more as she fisted him. 

“I can see why the healer wanted you to stay plugged up,” Mace noted gruffly, and Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss him eagerly. Mace gently pulled Obi-Wan into his lap, sliding two fingers easily into his gaping entrance. Obi-Wan sighed happily in pleasure. “Easy, we’ll take care of you,” Mace promised. They couldn’t all stay with Obi-Wan indefinitely, but with rotating shifts they could ensure that their omega was kept happy. Reaching out in the Force, Mace communed with the other alphas on the Council. Adi quickly volunteered to stay with Obi-Wan that day, and Plo offered to watch over Anakin. 

When Saesee Tiin showed up to keep Obi-Wan company through the lingering after effects of the heat, he found Adi’s mating mark fresh and bloody on Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan was wet and open, and Saesee’s usually indefatigable self control dissolved like dust in a rainstorm. Obi-Wan begged for Saesee’s cock, begged for his come, begged to be mated and marked by the big Iktotchi. Saesee was more than happy to comply. Over the next week, all of the alphas save Plo bit their mating marks on Obi-Wan’s neck. Given Plo couldn’t remove his transpirator without a great deal of suffering, and that the environment in his quarters would be harmful to Obi-Wan, he instead used his long talon-guards to score his mating marks on Obi-Wan’s hips.

Slowly Obi-Wan settled back into Temple life. His mates came and went from his bed, leading the war effort in the field. Often, Anakin went rather grumpily with them. Obi-Wan accepted a seat on the Council, and did what he could from Coruscant. At least one of his mates was always with him, usually Mace who was the High General in command of the Coruscant Guard. It was rare for a night to pass with Obi-Wan sleeping alone. He’d never before felt so treasured, so desired, and with his mates so open to him in the Force, he knew it wasn’t only because he was their omega, the carrier of their young. They adored him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They wanted _him_.

Less than a month after the culmination of his heat, Obi-Wan was already starting to show a little. At first glance, it was mostly apparent as general weight gain. Obi-Wan had always been slender, and sometimes unhealthily so. He’d done as commanded by the healers though, and begun eating a calorie and nutrient rich diet. 

With his more sedentary duties, Obi-Wan had gained a few kilos without even trying. The gain slowed a little after that, but his body was slowly filling out, his flat stomach rounding a little, a bit of a jiggle developing in his hips and buttocks and arms. Plo especially seemed to enjoy Obi-Wan’s softening body, stroking his belly and thighs and cheeks and telling Obi-Wan how sweet he was, how perfect for breeding.

By two months, although the weight gain had continued, it was developing into the distinctive pattern of pregnancy. Despite that any individual fetus at that stage was miniscule, there were eight developing in Obi-Wan, in six different amniotic sacs. It was impossible to hide by the time Obi-Wan hit three months, and other Knights and Masters began stopping Obi-Wan in the halls, wanting to touch his belly and bury their noses in his neck to get a whiff of his soft pregnant omega scent. Around then was also when the heightened libido kicked up even higher, and those who wanted a scent of pregnant omega usually got a nose full of satisfied alpha instead, his mates tending well to their lover.

Plo clearly loved touching the swell of Obi-Wan’s belly as they fucked, his breath rasping through his transpirator as he told Obi-Wan how good he was, what a beautiful omega stuffed full of their young. Obi-Wan sank into the praise, clinging to Plo as he was filled. The others were just as appreciative, if in slightly different ways. 

Saesee was still rather in awe of the fact that Obi-Wan was so willing, so affectionate. The Iktotchi could spend hours opening Obi-Wan up, carefully stretching him until Obi-Wan was nearly delirious with need. It felt so good, so perfect when Saesee finally sank in to the hilt, the aching stretch and deep pressure of having someone so large filling him so deeply. 

The others enjoyed watching Saesee take Obi-Wan too, praising Obi-Wan for his willingness, his trust, his sweet submission. They mouthed at his marks and petted his belly, cupped his swelling breasts and stroked his rounded thighs and buttocks. Obi-Wan couldn’t lay on his belly any more by the time he was four months along, and so they would help him, cradle him in position as the alpha mounting him took their pleasure. Obi-Wan loved every second, savouring their hands on him, their strength bearing him up. 

At five months, Obi-Wan was placed on bedrest. Bant, whose species didn’t fall into alpha / beta / omega sexes and who wasn't reproductively or genitally compatible with any of them, moved into the apartment as Obi-Wan’s personal on-call healer. By then, the press had gotten wind of the fact that there was a pregnant omega in the Temple. Omegas were rare to start with, knowing one was a Jedi had the public in a furore. Yoda ended up having to give a statement and disclose Obi-Wan’s identity, as well as the fact that he had voluntarily taken the alphas of the High Council as his pack. That appeased some of the whispers, but only spurred others louder. 

There was rampant speculation on the holonet, which Obi-Wan’s alphas carefully kept from him. In truth, he slept a lot, and was uninterested in the tabloids. He’d rather read old treatises from the archives, and they were happy to bring him what he desired, and have long debates with him when he was in a testing mood. 

Anakin was more troubled by the stories, but more because he could see the truth that the holonet was unable to report; there was nothing licentious about the relationships Obi-Wan was in with his pack of alphas. It was clear they all adored Obi-Wan in their own ways, and while Anakin still resented them slightly, he found he had come to enjoy arguing and sparring with Mace, talking about starfighter specs with Saesee and Plo, listening to the adventures Eeth and Agen had gone on as young Knights. 

At six months, Obi-Wan could barely stand to pad from bed to ‘fresher. The healers began talking about surgically removing the children and letting them mature in incubators. Obi-Wan was devastated at the very idea, hugging his massive belly and begging them to wait, to let him have his babes a little longer. His fingers didn’t even touch around his girth anymore, but the Force seemed to indicate he didn’t need to let go of his babes yet. 

Weighted down, Obi-Wan was more or less at the mercy of his alphas, and found he loved it. They did too. Agen and Eeth would take turns fucking him for hours, until their seed ran in streams down his thighs. Plo would spoon behind him on the bed and fill him for as long as possible, gently churning his hips to pleasure them both while he rubbed gently at Obi-Wan’s swelling breasts. Adi loved riding his mouth, kneeling over Obi-Wan’s head and letting him lick into her until her ejaculate splattered all over his face.

In the end, Obi-Wan carried his children nearly to full human term. Eight long months his belly swelled and grew, until he could no longer lift his own weight. When his water broke, Bant and Adi floated him onto a hoverchair and brought him down to the Halls of Healing. 

The news swept through the Temple like a wildfire. Their omega was birthing. And despite that Obi-Wan was mated only to the alphas of the Council, the entire Order had become somewhat possessive of _their_ omega. Carefully they opened Obi-Wan’s womb, and the first born of his children was clearly fathered by either Agen or Eeth, with pink-flushed brown skin and the little bumps of horn buds dotting a crown beneath their skin. 

Swiftly and deftly the children were eased from Obi-Wan, and swiftly the incision was healed. The eight children sensed at the beginning of the pregnancy were the only ones born, but it was perhaps for the best; Obi-Wan’s body had been pushed to the limit carrying his first litter. The babies were all laid against his warm body, and he touched each one with wondering hands and a brush of the Force. Carefully he lifted the little Zabrak boy to one breast, one of Saesee’s daughters to the other. An hour or so after birth, Obi-Wan’s pre-milk began to come in, and he suckled the babes gently, quietly in awe of what his body had wrought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after Obi-Wan becomes the Council's Omega, Anakin becomes one of Obi-Wan's Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned second chapter because I had a lot of unwanted Obikin feels to get rid of. It's implied that boning Obi-Wan will keep Anakin from Falling, but I didn't actually write that bit. Just the boning.

The timing, in retrospect, had been perfect. Three days after Anakin was forced into the High Council by the Chancellor, but refused the title of Master by the Jedi, Obi-Wan went into heat. He was a couple weeks early, but then, he’d never been particularly regular. Evidently long term use of suppressants had permanently altered his hormone balance, although not in any way that was seriously detrimental. In the last three years, Obi-Wan had carried two litters, octuplets the first time, septuplets a year and a half later. The septuplets, fathered by Mace, Eeth, Saesee and the newly raised Kit Fisto and Stass Allie, had only recently been moved from sleeping in bassinets in his nest to the attached creche with the older litter. 

Reaching out to the alphas of the Council, Obi-Wan alerted them through their bonds that he was in rapidly escalating pre-heat. Within a few hours he’d be incoherent with need, if not already out of his mind with pleasure. Plo and Mace were in Temple, and so was Saesee. The prospect of having another pair of Iktotchi kids bred on him sparked need deep in Obi-Wan; every time they had mated Saesee had fathered twins. While he didn’t play favourites among his alphas, there was no denying that Obi-Wan loved being bred by Saesee, being stretched out around that massive cock. The others liked watching it too.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called, rising carefully from his seat. He was already loosening, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was dripping with need. There was a muffled response from near the door, where Anakin had disassembled Obi-Wan’s malfunctioning data console. “Anakin love, I’m in pre-heat,” Obi-Wan warned, his voice already beginning to thicken with need. Anakin straightened up sharply, cracking his skull against the console. Alpha musk bloomed from him, and Obi-Wan moaned, dropping to the floor as his knees gave way. “Bed, please,” Obi-Wan gasped out, and moments later he was in the massive nest that was his room, Anakin fumbling him out of his clothes.

“Smell so good,” Anakin growled, pushing away Obi-Wan’s fluttering hands. He shucked Obi-Wan’s clothing rapidly, pleased the omega had been wearing only a thin shift. Turning Obi-Wan onto his belly, Anakin pushed three fingers into him easily. Obi-Wan mewled, his heat blooming open and slicking with need. “Fuck, that’s it,” Anakin encouraged, rubbing his fingers into Obi-Wan. “So wet for me. Fuck, been wanting this so long Obi-Wan,” he admitted. “About drove me nuts watching you spread your legs for all the others.” With a grunt, Anakin pushed his erection into Obi-Wan’s wet heat, bottoming out on the first thrust.

“That feel good Master?” Anakin murmured, running his hands up Obi-Wan’s soft belly to palm his breasts. Two pregnancies had changed Obi-Wan’s body significantly. He carried a plush girdle of fat around his waist, his hips wider and rounded with weight. His once firm chest was now soft and full with milk, and while he was still fighting fit, fat jiggled on his thighs and under his arms, softening his once lithe form. Anakin loved how lushly rounded his mentor was. The others, he knew from eavesdropping, enjoyed Obi-Wan’s weight gain as well, his softness advertising how fertile and well taken care of the omega was, how coddled and protected. 

“So good Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, opening to Anakin as he did to all his alphas, giving himself wholly, mind and body. With that open and unshielded acceptance, Anakin’s loyalty solidified. This was his omega, and he’d protect him and the rest of his pack to the death. Anakin groaned deeply, thrusting hard. Obi-Wan grunted as each powerful thrust bottomed out, then moaned as he felt Anakin’s knot inflate. Force, Anakin was big, his knot stretching Obi-Wan wide, sealing him tight as semen flooded into him. Obi-Wan gurgled wordlessly as he clenched in orgasm, helpless beneath the strength of Anakin’s need.

“Fuck, so wet, so tight for me,” Anakin panted, savouring Obi-Wan’s submission. “Gonna plant a baby in you, gonna breed you so full, make you so round with my babes.” Obi-Wan nodded mindlessly, gasping for air as he came convulsively, milking Anakin’s copious seed from his thick cock. “So good, such a good little omega,” Anakin crooned as he finally began to deflate. Distantly he recognized that some of the other alphas had joined them, were waiting for him to disengage so they could take their turns with Obi-Wan. “That’s it, milk me, take it all sweetheart.” Obi-Wan let out another low gurgle of pleasure, then went limp. Anakin’s knot popped free, and he eased back, panting. Obi-Wan didn’t move, laying face down and splayed open, slick and semen oozing from his flushed pucker. 

“Damn, couldn’t wait, could you Skywalker,” Mace said, but there was a sort of understanding in his tone along with wry amusement. Anakin flushed slightly, but shrugged, rolling to the side. 

“Kriff, can you blame him?” Adi said with a chortle. “Any of you would do the same.” Mace just shrugged at that, then rested a hand low on Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Hey baby, how you doing?” Mace asked.

“Frip me,” Obi-Wan moaned, and Adi laughed delightedly.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll take care of you,” Mace promised, then knelt and pulled Obi-Wan onto his lap, impaling him easily. Obi-Wan moaned, shifting to rest against Mace’s firm chest as he began to ride. 

“Mmmm, Mace,” Obi-Wan purred, gently guiding the alpha’s large hands to his breasts. Mace let out a low sound of pleasure and palmed the soft flesh gently, rubbing and caressing. 

“So sweet,” Stass murmured, crossing to kneel in front of them and lick against Obi-Wan’s nipple, then gently suck the swollen teat into her mouth. Obi-Wan mewled, arching his back to press his breast into Stass’ mouth. Both of his litters were still breastfeeding, and Obi-Wan’s generous body provided enough milk for all of them, plus a number of other Temple younglings too small for solid food. 

During the heat, he would nurse the younglings and pump as needed, but his alphas wouldn’t be depriving anyone of needed nourishment if they took a few sucks at his breasts. Obi-Wan knew from his second heat that lactation was no indication that he was currently infertile, and that it definitely didn’t act as a contraceptive as some believed. He also knew that his alphas loved to suckle, that they loved to watch him breastfeed, aroused by the proof of his fertility.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you little momma,” Adi purred, and knelt beside her cousin to nurse at Obi-Wan’s other breast. 

“How many babies this time sweetheart?” Mace grunted. “How many can we pump into your belly?”

“All of them,” Obi-Wan mumbled, and Anakin bit back a laugh. 

“Come here Obi,” Kit suggested, and Anakin stared unashamedly at the Nautolan. Tentacle-dick, Anakin’s mind identified puerilly. He wasn’t exactly wrong either. Kit’s phallus was visually almost identical to the tentacles that grew from his head, although shorter. It was just as prehensile though, moving over Obi-Wan’s nose and mouth teasingly. Obi-Wan mindlessly chased the dripping tentacle, until it finally pushed between his lips and began pulsing in his mouth, pushing down his throat until he was delirious with both need and lack of oxygen. 

“That’s it baby, swallow around him,” Mace encouraged, hand raising to press against Obi-Wan’s windpipe. It took Anakin a moment, and then he realized that not only could Mace feel Obi-Wan swallowing and choking around Kit’s cock, he could feel the pulsing of the cock itself as Kit fucked Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan just gurgled helplessly, mindless with need already. 

“Share him with you when Mace is through?” Adi asked Stass, pulling from Obi-Wan’s breast. Stass nodded, kissing Obi-Wan’s chest and then reaching down between his legs, stroking her fingers gently against his stretched opening where Obi-Wan and Mace were joined. Obi-Wan moaned around Kit’s dick, eyes rolling up as he began to orgasm at the prospect. The tight pulse of Obi-Wan clenching in ecstasy pulled Mace’s release from him, and his knot swelled up, locking him tight inside Obi-Wan’s wet heat. 

“That’s it baby,” Mace encouraged gruffly, pulling Obi-Wan tight against his chest. “Milk me dry, I know how you like that knot.” Obi-Wan moaned, and Kit swore softly, coming hard down Obi-Wan’s throat.

“Anal or oral?” Stass asked Adi, watching appreciatively as Obi-Wan writhed against Mace’s chest. 

“Anal, I love breeding him,” Adi said unapologetically. Stass cocked her head, looking at Obi-Wan’s swollen rim, then at Saesee’s massive, half-hard erection. “He can take two knots at once,” Adi reassured her cousin, anticipating the question. “Just gets him off quicker.” Stass nodded, and some time later, Mace finally slipped free. Obi-Wan collapsed into the nest, wet and wanting. Adi covered him from behind almost immediately, filling his slick, open hole with her pseudo-penis and then rolling them onto their sides. Stass nodded, lifting Obi-Wan’s leg and then sliding her own pseudo-penis into the willing omega. 

“Frip,” Anakin observed, and Mace chuckled softly. 

“You think that’s hot, wait until you see him stretched out around Saesee,” Mace said drily. Anakin swallowed thickly, glancing up at the Iktotchi. Saesee smirked, drawing his hand slowly over his firming erection. Anakin couldn’t help but goggle a bit, trying to mentally reconcile how a dick that big could fit into a hole that small. Mace exchanged a grin with Saesee, then nodded in greeting as Plo finally arrived, having been detained. 

“You still have the pictures Plo?” Mace asked, and Plo grinned behind his transpirator, then rummaged through his utility belt before discarding it. Anakin swallowed thickly as the holoprojecter displayed images of his Master in every possible position, being fucked utterly senseless. And yes, there was a picture of Obi-Wan impaled on Saesee’s massive cock. The size and depth of the penetration was visible as a bulge low on Obi-Wan’s abdomen.

“Frip” was all Anakin could say, his cock twitching in interest. The scent of semen sharpened, and Obi-Wan moaned as Stass and Adi simultaneously knotted inside him, flooding him with their seed. 

“Good boy,” Adi crooned.

“So good for us,” Stass echoed, and the two women rocked Obi-Wan gently between them as they filled him with semen. “Such a good little omega.” Obi-Wan whinged with pleasure, then moaned with loss as their pseudo-penes slipped from him. 

“Go ahead Plo,” Saesee murmured, knowing that Obi-Wan would need to rest after they coupled, and that he would tie to their omega longer than the Kel Dor. 

“Kit?” Plo asked, dropping to spoon behind Obi-Wan. Kit nodded and took Stass’ place along Obi-Wan’s chest, their long slick cocks pushing into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Plo both moaned as Kit’s thick but mobile phallus twined around Plo’s length inside Obi-Wan. Kit grinned broadly, and then his head-tails were moving too, stroking over both other Jedi as they rocked deep inside Obi-Wan. The omega keened eagerly, reveling in the pleasurable sensations. 

There was no way, Anakin realized as he watched, that he would ever be satisfied by anyone else now. The heavy press of the Force among them, the sparking anticipation. No, there wouldn’t be anyone else, even though it meant sharing. He loved Padmé, but hated the secrecy - the work - of their relationship. And as a beta, she was unlikely to give him the children the _family_ \- he so desperately wanted. But Obi-Wan - Force, Anakin doubted any single alpha could keep up with their wanton omega, and he was well aware that Obi-Wan was regularly fucked by the others outside of the heat. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up and he went limp as he came again, and Plo laughed softly as he followed Obi-Wan over the edge, with Kit close behind him. With the Force pulsing around and through them, it was common for one being in a joining to find completion to pull the others along with them into release. Plo’s knot locked him inside Obi-Wan, and Kit let out a low sound of pleasure, his long shaft milking Plo and being milked by Obi-Wan in turn. 

When they finally eased free, Saesee stepped forward. Anakin swallowed thickly, impossibly aroused by the idea of that massive cock filling Obi-Wan. After years of practice, Saesee knew exactly what Obi-Wan’s body could handle. He simply lifted Obi-Wan up, spread his legs, and let the omega’s lax, well lubricated body slide down his long, thick shaft. Obi-Wan gurgled softly, twitching in pleasure as he was filled. 

Gently but firmly, Saesee held Obi-Wan against himself, not letting the little omega move. Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan was begging, then pleading, then sobbing as he came just from the stimulation of Saesee’s massive length spreading him so wide, pressing so deep inside him. Saesee gentled Obi-Wan through orgasm, then gripped his hips and began slowly sliding Obi-Wan up and down his cock. Obi-Wan let out a sound of incoherent pleasure, sagging back against Saesee and letting the Iktotchi do as he pleased. 

“Kark,” Anakin swore softly, and the other alphas made various noises of agreement. Stass stood and kissed Obi-Wan, then pushed her engorged pseudo-penis into his gasping mouth. Obi-Wan let out a wanton moan, gagging slightly before taking Stass to the root. Stass groaned deeply, and fucked Obi-Wan’s throat, carding her fingers through his silky hair as she directed his mouth. It didn’t take her long to reach satisfaction, and almost as soon as she eased her softening pseudo-penis free, Adi was taking her place. When Adi had pulled out and spattered her seed over Obi-Wan’s face, Mace glanced over at Anakin and indicated he could step up if he desired. Anakin very much desired. 

Stepping forward, Anakin teased his dripping cockhead against Obi-Wan’s swollen, spit slick lips. Hazy eyes slit open, peering up at him. It was clear that Obi-Wan wasn’t really coherent, his eyes glazed with lust, his irises a narrow band of blue around blown wide pupils. Anakin was pretty sure he’d never seen anything hotter in his life. Obi-Wan’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips and tasting the bitter salt of Anakin’s precome. Obi-Wan moaned, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, lapping at the underside of Anakin’s corona. 

“Push it in,” Saesee urged, voice low and thick. “He can take it.” There was a note of pride there, and Anakin couldn’t help but obey, thrusting slowly until Obi-Wan’s jaw was stretched around the root of his cock, Obi-Wan’s nose buried in the wiry curls between Anakin’s legs. Obi-Wan made a soft, wet sound of pleasure, swallowing convulsively around the cock in his throat. Curious, Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s head, holding him in place. 

“Swallow it down sweetheart,” Anakin directed huskily, and Obi-Wan’s powerful orgasm washed through them all, setting off both Anakin and Saesee. Anakin’s breath hitched as his knot inflated behind Obi-Wan’s teeth. Obi-Wan gagged a little, then moaned weakly as he was filled from both ends. In the Force, Anakin felt how soft, almost fuzzy his former Master’s presence was, almost as indistinct as when he was asleep. 

“Rest little one, we have you,” Saesee urged as Anakin eased free, his knot still swollen. He fisted the base of his cock and milked the last of his release onto Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan licked it up lazily, eyes fluttering closed as he obeyed Saesee. 

For the next few hours, Anakin watched from the periphery as Obi-Wan rested and the other Councillors socialized. Most of them, he realized shortly, were discussing regular everyday things, the adventures of their former Padawans, the growth and accomplishments of the younglings Obi-Wan had borne them. Anakin flushed slightly at his own past paranoia; he had always assumed that they were talking business all the time, and hadn’t understood how Obi-Wan could treasure their company. 

But Obi-Wan was curled warm and safe in Saesee’s lap, Stass and Adi were cooing over holos of the babies, and Mace and Plo were playing dejarik with some rather interesting house rules. They - they reminded Anakin very much of Obi-Wan’s Knight friends, just hanging out together. When they eased Obi-Wan off Saesee’s cock, Mace pushed a thick plug into their omega’s dripping entrance. Kit, who had gone to soak for a bit, returned slick skinned and carrying two of the younger pups, his own daughter and Mace’s. 

“Feeding time?” Stass asked, glancing over when she heard a baby’s coo. Kit nodded, and the others slipped out to bring in the children from the attached crèche. They set the babies against Obi-Wan’s chest in pairs, and the younglings suckled eagerly. Anakin hardened rapidly, then blushed under Plo’s knowing gaze.

“Take him,” Plo encouraged, understanding rather than the judgment Anakin had feared. “I too think him most beautiful like this, sharing his fertility with us.” 

“It won't be the first time he's been fripped during a feeding,” Mace said wryly, and so Anakin gently nestled behind Obi-Wan and eased the plug free, then sank into their sweet omega with a low groan. This time Anakin took his time, slowly undulating his hips, drawing out the pleasure of coupling with Obi-Wan as long as possible. Obi-Wan clearly enjoyed it, and none of the other Alphas seemed to begrudge him the long joining. Anakin’s knot did finally inflate though, tying them together as he pumped Obi-Wan full of his come.

Almost as soon as Anakin disengaged, Plo was taking his place, wrapping himself around Obi-Wan and sinking deep. Obi-Wan just murmured softly, warm contentment suffusing them all through their links with the willing omega. When the children had all been fed - all fifteen of their younglings - the alphas grew a bit more demanding, taking Obi-Wan one after another, thrusting deep and hard until they tied and then grinding their seed deep into Obi-Wan, murmuring soft praise of how full he would be, how swollen with their pups. 

By the third day, the alphas had all but abandoned clothing. They slept in exhausted piles, and even then usually one of them was knotted deep inside Obi-Wan. On the rare occasion Obi-Wan wasn’t full of alpha, he was kept plugged. When Anakin asked, he learned that the plug had been suggested by the healer during Obi-Wan’s first mating, and that he grew almost distraught if he was left empty during his heat. 

They were eating mid-meal when the door was opened, a serious breach of heat protocol. But it was Yoda who stood in the hallway, and a pair of ‘troopers with him. The clones’ attention was instantly on the doorway to Obi-Wan’s nest, and it wasn’t until they stepped forward into the quarters without invitation that Yoda realized his mistake. The clones, like their progenitor, were alphas. 

Mace growled at the ‘troopers, and they growled back. The other council alphas alerted in response, their pack bonds uniting them against these interlopers. Rather ashamed at his misstep, Yoda backed away, letting the door close between him and the impending confrontation. They could sort it out amongst themselves, but Yoda knew better than to get in the middle of a bunch of hormonal alphas during an omega’s heat.

Any thought of fighting though, was set aside when Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of distress. Instantly all the alphas, ‘troopers included, were in the nest, touching and soothing the omega. Obi-Wan nuzzled happily against the familiar hand that cupped his cheek, then leaned up and kissed Cody gently. Cody groaned, the other alphas growled, but no one stepped Cody from deepening the kiss, hands running covetously over Obi-Wan’s soft form. 

While becoming the Council’s omega had removed Obi-Wan from the front lines, it hadn’t taken him from the war. All the troopers were rather thrilled at the idea that one of the chief strategists was an omega - in their minds it meant that there was someone who honoured life at the helm, someone who would do their best to see them safely through the war and make a better world for them. The fact that it was the Jedi that had found them on Kamino only made Obi-Wan more incredible in their eyes. 

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan recognized happily, and Cody swallowed thickly. 

“Cody,” he corrected gently, and Obi-Wan made a soft, pleased noise, then leaned up to kiss him again. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan all but purred, and the pheromones in the air told all of them what he wanted. Cody began fumbling his armour off quickly, and he was soon curled around the sweet omega, taking him slow and thorough. Rex, the other officer, stripped as well, and Obi-Wan reached out softly, pulling him close so he could lick and suck Rex’s swelling cock. The animosity in the room faded with Obi-Wan’s acceptance of the two clones into his pack of alphas.

A week after entering heat, Obi-Wan woke between Cody and Mace, Cody’s thick cock still filling him. Obi-Wan pushed back onto the penetration with a moan. He was still loose and sloppy, but he wasn’t sopping wet with heat. Cody growled softly, teeth finding Obi-Wan’s constellation of mating marks with an air of familiarity. Obi-Wan moaned, going limp with pleasure. Cody took him thoroughly, and almost as soon as he disengaged, Obi-Wan was rolled onto his belly and then Mace was pushing in to the hilt. Obi-Wan gurgled softly with pleasure, clenching eagerly around Mace’s length. 

The male alphas took Obi-Wan one after another, until he was dripping their seed. The females used his mouth, and he licked them out eagerly, As usual, the last to fill him was Saesee. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as the Iktotchi’s massive cock slowly spread him wide. The wet squelch as Saesee was seated made Obi-Wan moan. He loved that sound, how wet he was, how full of his alphas’ seed. For the next few days, the alphas gently eased Obi-Wan out of his heat. 

The first time Anakin took Obi-Wan outside of the heat, Anakin was incredibly solicitous, fucking Obi-Wan slow and shallow, until Obi-Wan was trembling and begging. The second time, Anakin suckled Obi-Wan’s tits while taking him, panting occasionally in his ears how good and sweet of a mother Obi-Wan was, how beautiful his full breasts, his bloated belly. Obi-Wan loved every second of it, carding his fingers through Anakin’s curls as his former Padawan drank from him.

“Well congratulations, you continue making life interesting,” the healer said when Obi-Wan had settled a few weeks after the heat. “I’m reading ten life signatures which is - well, unprecedented. Eight is the upper limit I’d ever heard of a human carrying, and that was a female on a fertility cocktail, carrying all human embryos. So, congratulations, I’m going to be writing another breakthrough paper on you.” Obi-Wan flushed slightly and laughed, rubbing his hands over his belly. Ten. Force. The alphas all alerted as they felt Obi-Wan’s arousal. “And I’ll just show myself out now,” the healer declared, and suited action to words. 

“Ten,” Obi-Wan repeated as he was pushed down into the nest, his light tunic stripped from his body. “You’ve put ten babies in me.” He moaned as Rex’s cock pushed into him. 

“Such a good omega,” Rex growled and bit gently at Obi-Wan’s full breast. The ideas of breeding and breastfeeding were utterly foreign to the vode, and like many, both Rex and Cody had been fascinated by the idea of General Kenobi decanting a batch of itty bitty shiny Jedi - from his body. The messy reality only attracted them more, being so far removed from the sterility of their own childhoods (such as they were) in the labs of Kamino.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan keened out, and Rex gently shifted his hold so he could properly suckle as he fripped Obi-Wan slow and deep. 

“That’s it dear one,” Plo murmured, hands skimming over Obi-Wan gently. Obi-Wan whinged, and the other alphas began to pet him as well, gentling him under Rex until Obi-Wan was coming, begging Rex to fill him. 

“More, more,” Obi-Wan demanded when Rex eased free, and Plo’s long cock pushed into him. Semen dribbled out of Obi-Wan even as Plo pushed in, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but moan with need at the feel of wet seed seeping from his fucked out entrance. He knew he was pregnant already, and yet he hated the idea of their seed being wasted. He wanted their hot come deep inside. As if directed by Obi-Wan’s thoughts, Plo released inside him, filling him with wet warmth. Obi-Wan calmed a little at that, but he didn’t fully relax until the other males had all pumped more seed into his eager hole. 

Given the exigencies of Obi-Wan’s pregnancy, he was on bed rest by the beginning of his second trimester. By that time though, the paternity of the newest litter had been determined, more or less. Anakin and Saesee had both fathered twins. There were two fathered by the vode too, although it was impossible to tell who the father was of either. Stass, Adi, Plo, and Kit had also each impregnated Obi-Wan, leaving Mace as the only alpha not to sire a youngling in this litter. Given he’d given Obi-Wan a babe in each previous litter, he wasn’t too torn up about it. 

Obi-Wan’s alpha’s were almost obnoxiously solicitous once he was on bedrest, although he supposed it was probably a good thing since he really did need assistance even to stand. His alphas were happy to take care of him though, Anakin and Cody the most overbearing of the lot. He carried for just under eight months, and the healers counted him lucky he’d held out that long given how many babes he was carrying. The delivery process was swift and practiced by now, and soon Obi-Wan was cooing happily at ten newborn kits, each and every one loved.


End file.
